Old Friends, New Wounds
by aurum88
Summary: What happens with the Titans when Robin gets a call from Alfred telling him about the events of "The Killing Joke"? The Titans just want to figure out what's wrong with their leader, and Robin just wants his friends to move out of his way. YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE READ IT TO UNDERSTAND.


**A/N-** Like I said in the description, you don't have to have read "The Killing Joke". You'll just have more suspense but everything will be explained eventually. Anywho, almost anytime there's a Batman comic-verse, and Teen Titans Go crossover, it's going to be AU. I've got how everything works out and meshes together all up here *taps noggin*. So if anything doesn't make sense to those who can't read minds, let me know! This is rated T because of _one_ swear word. _One_. Also, I'm very nitpicky with my stories as well as others', so if you find a mistake, please tell me! Oh! And RobStar just doesn't exist in this. No explanation. It just doesn't. It wouldn't work. They're just good friends.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Teen Titans, we would have _way_ more Robin stories about his past, and the whole batfamily would probably show up. Not to mention we would have a sixth season that revolves completely around Jericho! Do you see any of that?

Ranting done. More rambling later. Story now. Read.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: REVELATIONS**

It was a very normal day at Titans Tower, almost to the point where it was boring. Raven was reading a thick book with her steaming cup of herbal tea beside her, ignoring the current feud between Cyborg and Beast Boy. Once again, the two were having their usual meat versus tofu debate. Starfire was trying to break it up claiming, "friends should not fight". Robin was simply sitting eating the breakfast that he had made for himself before anyone else was up. Like every morning, he was also trying to ignore the constant bickering. There had barely been any trouble around the town recently and so, they were all really bored and antsy. It was like the calm before the storm. They should have known that something was bound to happen sooner or later.

Raven was just about to snap at Cyborg and Beast Boy to shut up when they all heard ringing. This in itself wasn't odd; Cyborg always had some strange new tech making noise. But when Robin took what looked like just a regular every day cell-phone out of one of the many pockets on his belt, it was enough to make the entire team immediately fall silent and stare at him.

Robin looked at what they guessed was the caller ID and smiled. He put the phone up to his ear, all the while ignoring his friends' faces, and answered "Hey A. This is definitely a strange time for you to be calling." By this time, half of the Titans were openly gawking at him. Robin didn't talk about his past, but they had just never thought that he still talked to anyone from back then. All he had ever told them was that he didn't exactly leave on the best of terms, and that was that. Their leader continued talking, "Nah, it's fine." He paused listening to the other end. "Yeah, I'm good, how about you and every one else?" They were further confused to hear that there were even more people that he still spoke with.

_"We don't really know anything about him, do we?" _Thought Cyborg dejectedly.

As whoever it was on the other end of the phone answered his question, their friend's face became very puzzled. "Hm?" His eyebrows seemed to come together in either puzzlement or worry… or both. All of the Titans were leaning forward studying Robin at this point and they nearly fell off of their chairs when he abruptly stood up knocking his own chair backwards. But he didn't seem to notice any of them as he shouted "WHAT?! How did this happen!? _What _happened?" Robin nodded with his brow furrowed once again as the person identified as A obviously explained something. After a while of nodding, all of the colour suddenly drained right out of Robin's face as he said quietly "Oh my god..."

He raked his hand through his hair and then asked "W-Where is she, and d-do you know how... um, w-what her situation is?" The whole team was staring at him in shock, he sounded almost like he was going to cry. They had _never_ before seen their leader like this, so close to tears. The whites of his mask widened slightly before he said "On my way." He hung up his phone and the Titans were about to ask him what on _earth_ was going on when he all but ran out of the room. They were all shook out of their stupor and started shouting after him. When it was clear that he wasn't coming back, they all sprinted to try and catch up to their friend.

They were pretty sure that he had gone to his room, so that's where they went, and sure enough, the door was closed and locked. Cyborg banged loudly on the door and called out "Yo Rob! What the heck is going on?" But they didn't get an answer, instead they were all very shocked to have the door slide open. They were met with a boy they hardly recognized in black jeans, a green hoodie and _no mask_. However, they still couldn't see his eyes due to the dark tinted sunglasses he wore, which he straightened while he shrugged on a black leather jacket.

They were all so shocked since they had never actually seen him in anything other than his Robin costume. They didn't even know he _owned_ any civilian clothes. Raven seemed to snap out of it first. "Mind telling us what's happening right now?" She asked in her monotone voice.

"No." he answered bluntly before reaching back into his room and grabbing a plain black motorcycle helmet. Another thing that they never knew he had. They were all still slightly shocked so their friend managed to push right past them and start heading down the stairs not quite running, but faster than walking.

Again his friends chased behind him calling his name, to no avail. They wound up in the garage where Robin was currently grabbing a few things from the rack by the wall. He was heading to his R-cycle when the team finally managed to intercept him. "Friend Robin, we are most worried about you. You are acting most strange, yes?" Starfire asked nervously.

"Yeah dude! Like, what is going on?!" Beast Boy agreed while Robin just ignored them. He seemed to be fiddling with the wires connecting to one of the buttons on his bike. It was a tiny button that the Titans had never noticed before. He twisted two more wires together before replacing the button and pressing it. His bike instantly turned into a sleek black every-day motorcycle, complete with New York plates.

It was then that Cyborg decided that enough was enough as he physically picked up Robin and turned around 180° so that they were all in between Robin and his bike. The half-robot crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Tell us. What is going on?"

"Move out of my way Cyborg." Robin said darkly. Beast Boy involuntarily shuddered. This guy was definitely a bat.

His tone had an edge of steel to it that made sure that no one thought he wasn't serious. But Cyborg didn't care. He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. "Not until you tell us what on earth is going on."

Something inside of the boy snapped right there. He bubbled over with worry, anxiety and fear for who he should be with now, and anger for his team getting in his way. "MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY OR I WILL MAKE YOU!" Every Titans' eyes widened until they almost looked like they would pop out. Robin had never threatened them in any way. Robin had never shouted at them like that. And Robin had never, _ever_ swore. They were almost scared of him.

Robin still fuming from all of the raw emotions bubbling inside of him, pushed past Cyborg, none too gently, grabbed his helmet and hopped on his bike. He revved the engine and sped out of the garage leaving nothing but smoke, tire marks, and some very stunned Titans.

* * *

**A/N-** Yay! And that's the first chapter :) Everything will be explained in due time, my friends *creepy smile* Hope you liked it! I'm still a new writer, so criticisms are greatly appreciated. Comments of any kind are welcome. And flames will be used to roast marshmallows! If you don't like it, say why. Reviews get virtual cookies and hugs! :D

And everyone join me in the praise of the awesomness that is Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming! The amazing one who has beta read this story! Thank you so much dude!


End file.
